


10. Tattered

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Kaylee is amazing and sometimes she doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a random word generator.</p><p>Word #10 was tattered. Kaylee and Inara both thinking on things like beauty and what it means to be special. In 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. Tattered

**Author's Note:**

> Tried for something a little different here. Let me know what you think, please?

Kaylee loved to dress up, Feel a tad special from time to time but she knew she wasn't much to behold. She was all calluses and dirt, coveralls, and motor oil. She'd been run through the mud one too many times. Holding Inara, she knew she'd never be beautiful.

Inara knew what Kaylee didn't, that delicate and pristine are an illusion. To her, Kaylee is simple kindness and love, kisses and jokes. Her heart is pure and wonderful, untouched by cruelty, malice, or hatred. Laying with Kaylee's arms wrapped tightly around her, She knew she'd never meet anyone more beautiful.


End file.
